1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to door systems, and more particularly, to hold open devices for retaining a door system in an open position.
2. Introduction
Conventional sliding door systems typically include one or more sliding doors mounted in a track directing movement of the sliding doors between an open and closed position. During operation, sliding doors are commonly retained in the open position by hold open assemblies, which are typically rigidly attached to the sliding door and door frame. However, in the event a door is abruptly opened, movement of the sliding door can potentially damage the hold open assembly. For example, in the event the door is abruptly moved to the open position, excessive force on the door can cause components in the hold open assembly to bend and/or break thereby potentially rendering the hold open assembly inoperable. It is therefore the principal purpose of this invention to avoid these and other disadvantages of existing door systems.